


Cipher Rising

by The_Unredeemable



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unredeemable/pseuds/The_Unredeemable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher's death words promised his return. Now 6 years later, he's about to make good on his promise. And He has help this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cipher Rising

“NRVTERYAMITAHTREWOPTNEICNAEHTEKOVNII! NRUBOTEMOCSAHEMITYM! LTOLOXA! STANLEEEEEEEY!” Bill Cipher cried out right before being punched in his eye by Grunkle Stan as the blue fire of the memory gun enveloped his mind. It was a scene that had been playing in Dipper’s mind nearly every night for the past 6 years, starting the summer after Weirdmageddon. The first time was part of a nightmare, leaving him shaking in his bed, his cries for help laying silent in his mouth. Since then, it had become just another dream, always playing right before he woke up. He had done some research into why he was having these dreams of Bill Cipher, after all, Grunkle Stan had never told them about what had transpired in his mindscape. At first it was because he couldn’t remember what had transpired, even when he regained his memories. But over time it slowly started coming back to him in pieces, and when he was finally able to connect them all he only confided in Ford, not wanting to worry the children. If only he knew that Dipper had seen Bill’s final words. But Dipper had kept it a safely guarded secret, he hadn’t even told Mabel about it. He especially hadn’t told them about all the dark thoughts that had started floating in his mind, about how boring the world was, that it wouldn't be such a bad thing if Bill had spread his chaos throughout the world. Only Mabel’s antics could distract him from his boredom now.

He had even begun to partake in his twin’s more wilder schemes, having inputted a few idea’s of his own. People initially found this weird, but eventually ignored it and instead rejoiced in the fact that Dipper was finally coming out of his shell. To everyone that looked, he had stopped taking things so seriously while maintaining his sharp wit, but they were ignorant of the storm that was building inside of him. Not even his girlfriend of three years had noticed his darker spells. Or if she had, she chalked it up to a slight regression in his personality of loosing himself in books and mysteries. But she was always overjoyed when he agreed to go join her when she decided to have a night on the town. After all, Pacifica did have an image to maintain, even if she had forsaken and denounced her parents. Mabel and Pacifica had the most impact on Dipper’s later life, though Wendy was still an influence. He had adopted Mabel’s humor, and allowed Pacifica to persuade him to change up his style. Gone was the age of trucker hats and vests. Now he wore unbuttoned button-up shirts of various colors over his tee-shirts. And his hair was tidied up so that his Birthmark could be displayed with pride.

Dress style was not the only physical change Dipper had undertook. By the sacred rules of the Pine Twins, article 15, Who ever is the tallest is the alpha twin, a title previously owned by Mabel for years, but she had been usurped once Dipper his 17. Having just a millimeter over his sister, Dipper declared himself the new Alpha, something the two playfully fought over for a while, and both considered using the magic crystals they had found in their first summer at Gravity falls, before they remembered how Gideon almost took the shack because of them. That, and Dippers growing repertoire of spells, made both of them decided to not mess with their height. Dipper seemed to have an innate talent for magic, something Ford wanted to make use of and gave his great nephew several spell books and lessons. After all, not every 12 year old could raise a horde of zombies on their first try. Ford had initially intended Dipper’s magical abilities to be a fail-safe just in case Bill’s final words came to be reality, but he had no idea that he was nurturing a seed planted inside of Dipper. Instead of stopping Bill’s return, he would end up being it’s herald. It was only a matter of time, and time was something Bill had plenty off.

 

TEBK CXJFIV PMIFQP XKA PQXOP AFB

QEB ZFMEBO TFII LKZB XDXFK OFPB

**Author's Note:**

> So this part is just an introduction. I'll be uploading the actual chapters up soon enough.


End file.
